waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Disney Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from animated movie who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs Animated Features Canon snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg|Lampwick (Disney's Pinocchio)'s defeat Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-9824.jpg|Monstro's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2840-1-.jpg|Brooms' defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4877.jpg|Ceratosaurus (Fantasia)' death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia)'s death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg|Vulcan's despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7266-1-.jpg|Zeus' despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9968-1-.jpg|Chernabog's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10026.jpg|His gang and the harpies' defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg|Smitty (Dumbo)'s defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5864.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat 185px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6909.jpg|Clowns defeat Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Man's dogs' death (1st film) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-3812.jpg|Wolf's defeat Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-6311.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|Dragonfly's death Fun fancy free.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-7304.jpg|Rustlers' defeat Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and his gangs' #1 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #2 defeat cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8153.jpg|Drizella and AnastasiaTremaine's despair (1st film) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (1st film) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|Captain Hook (Disney)'s defeat (1st film) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8522.jpg|Mr. Smee (Disney) and the gang's defeat (1st film) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3974.jpg|Si and Am defeat (1st film) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4223.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4439.jpg|Policeman defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg|Rat's death Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Aunt Sarah defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Goons' defeat # 1 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Goons' defeat # 2 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Goons' defeat # 3 sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's defeat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4052.jpg|Pike's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8909.jpg|Sir Ector and Sir Kay's rehabillitation image-1.png|Kaa's defeat (1st Scene) Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4321.jpg|Bandar Log defeat Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg|King Louie (Disney) defeat jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Kaa's (2nd Scene) defeat (1st film) jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Shere Khan (Disney)'s defeat (1st film) Aristocats944.jpg|Edgar's defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 1 Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 1 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg|Rhino Guard 2 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Hippo Guards defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 3 Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg|Rhino Guard 4 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg|Rhino Guard 5 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg|Rhino Guard 6 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5504.jpg|Rhino Guard 7 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Rhino Guard 8 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Rhino Guard 9 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|Rhino Guard 10 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Rhino Guard 11 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 2 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Rhino Guards 12 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Rhino Guard 13 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg|Rhino Guard 14 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen 3 defeat Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 4 defeat Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg|Bees' defeat Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-7873.jpg|Nero and Brutus defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8472.jpg|Mr Snoops defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat Fox-disneyscreencaps com-8393.jpg|Bear (The Fox and the Hound)'s death Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9303.jpg|Amos Slade's despair Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg|Chief's despair Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6432.jpg|Guards' death #1 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6476.jpg|Guards defeat#2 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg|Cauldron Born re-death Blackcauldron665.jpg |Horned King death Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-7215.jpg |Gwythiant death#1 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Bartholomew's death Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7360.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|The Robot Queen's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7376.jpg|Felicia's defeat Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7417.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg|Fidget (Disney)'s defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg|Ratigan's death Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg|Old Louie's defeat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg|DeSoto's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Ursula's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps_com-8689.jpg|Chef Louis (Disney) defeat (1st film) rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8364.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|McLeach's death Beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5269.jpg|Wolves' defeat beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|LeFou, the rest of Gaston's buddies, and villagers' defeat beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Gazeem's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar (Disney's Aladdin)'s defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi The Hyena Banzai The Hyena Ed The Hyena's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar (The Lion King)'s death (1st film) Kocoum Dead.jpg|Kocoum death pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Oafish guard defeat Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8867.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8880.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 2 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8896.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 3 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8940.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 4 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 5 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Brutish guard's defeat Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9017.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 6 Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9060.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 7 hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death Screen_Shot_2019-02-24_at_10.33.19_AM.png|Mortal Potion death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3653.jpg|Sharks defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4092.jpg|Nessus' defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5673.jpg|Hydra's death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg|Black Pig death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg|Nemean Lion defeat Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5965.jpg|The Hawk defeat Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5976.jpg|Sea Serpent defeat and death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg|Griffion,Minotar,and Medusa defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9390.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9884.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Hades' defeat Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's death Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8390.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's despair Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8437.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu (Disney)'s death Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9116.jpg|Chi Fu defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men (Charless) defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men (Hamilton) defeat # 2 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men (Peter) defeat # 3 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men (Kevin) defeat # 4 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men (Jonathan) defeat # 5 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men (Max) defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men (Larry, David, and Sylvester) defeat # 7 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|Clayton's men (Vincent) defeat # 8 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Clayton's men (Dennis) defeat # 9 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men (Butch Jones) defeat # 10 tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 3.48.42 PM.png|Nasty Nursery defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117-1.jpg|Velociraptor (Dinosaur)'s defeat Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps-1.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaur #1's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Kron (Disney Dinosaur)'s death Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7924.jpg|Plalace guards' defeat # 2 Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat # 3 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg|Commander Rourke's death lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8036.jpg|Scroop's death Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps_com-8174.jpg|Denahi's rehabillitation home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico (Home On The Range)'s defeat home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat Chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy (2005) rehabillitation Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15's death meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10247.jpg|Agent's defeat bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10398.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6372.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9741.jpg|Lawrence's defeat 640px-Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9122.jpg|Stabbington Brothers' defeat tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10035.jpg|Mother Gothel's death winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6258.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr_mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3_1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10318.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg|Mr. Yama's defeat big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg|Professor Robert Callaghan's defeat zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11589.jpg|Dawn Bellwether's defeat moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10974.jpg|Te-Ka's rehabillitation moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's defeat image.png|Arthur Death Pixar toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|The Fly Brothers and Thud's defeat bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Thumper Grasshopper and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Stinky Pete's despair toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al McWhiggin's despair monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9217.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat #1 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat Nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-9210.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat #2 Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Philip Sherman (Finding Nemo)'s despair Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11055.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Syndrome's death cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12877.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9307.jpg|GO-4's death wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Charles Muntz's death toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear's defeat 200px-Green_Gremlin_Death.jpg|Green Gremlin's death 200px-Fred_Pacer_died.jpg|Fred Pacer's death cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10106.jpg|Tony Trihull's death cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Z's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10326.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10351.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg|Ivan's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10370.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10379.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|Mor'du's death monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-8524.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-9187.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Jangles the Clown' defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|The Red Snake's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Lurleane and Pervis' death good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.jpg|Bubbha's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7075.jpg|Earl's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8835.jpg|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8932.jpg|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Touch Tank Kids' defeat finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Cleveland Truck Drivers's defeat cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10586.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Sterling's defeat coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de La Cruz's death IMG_20180618.png|Evelyn's defeat Sequel and Prequel (1994-2008) Other Disney Films song-of-the-south-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear's defeat mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Hunter Dogs' defeat #1 mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.jpg|Hunter Dogs' defeat #2 Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11119.jpg|Secretary Bird's despair Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-11211.jpg|King Leonidas's defeat mickey-christmascarol-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's death (in Mickey’s Christmas Carol) brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-4644.jpg|Evil Clown's death brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg|Quadruped's despair brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7092.jpg|Elmo St. Peters's defeat brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9702.jpg|The Giant Magnet's despair brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg|The Crusher's death ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Merlock's death nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Buzz_Lightyear_of_star_Command_the_Adventure_Begins_Part_7.wmv_-_YouTube.jpg|Zurg's defeat (Buzz Lightyear of star Command the Adventure Begins) Buzz_Lightyear_of_star_Command_the_Adventure_Begins_Part_7.wmv_-_YouTube2.jpg|Warp Darkmatter's defeat Krank's_defeat.jpg|Krank's defeat three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg|Pete's defeat (In The Tree Musketeers) Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg|Rats' defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7161.jpg|Ignorance's defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg|Want's defeat christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's death pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabillitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9119.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death planes-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Ned and Zed's defeat planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|Captain James Hook's defeat Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation Live Actions who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11202.jpg|Judge Doom's death hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10587.jpg|Sarah Sanderson's death hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10598.jpg|Mary Sanderson's death hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|Robo-Shark's death james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-7162.jpg|The Rhino's death james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's despair herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg|Trip Murphy's defeat sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis, the White Witch's death pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-17633.jpg|Lord Cutler Becket's death enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11343.jpg|Queen Narissa's death narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-12419.jpg|King Miraz's death narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-13982.jpg|Lord Sopespian's death oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13462.jpg|Theodora's rehabillitation oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13884.jpg|Evanora's defeat Constatine_defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11632.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (In the Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in The Live Action Movie) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in The Live Action Movie) Your days are over Salazar.png|Captain Salazar's death Category:Galleries